The objectives of this project are to produce living cellular linings (pseudointima) in microfiber-lined artificial blood vessels, to assess the potential blood compatibility of these autologous linings in an in vitro system and to demonstrate the efficacy of the pseudointimal-lined prostheses in an animal model. The pseudointimal linings will be produced in vitro from autologous endothelial and epidermal cells derived from canine external jugular veins and split-thickness skin explants. The potential thrombogenicity of the cultivated cells will be assessed by subjecting monolayers to heparinized whole blood in a spinning disc apparatus and analyzing platelet adhesion. Final evaluation of the autologous pseudointimal-lined vessels will be accomplished by implantation of the prostheses into canine carotid arteries and the inferior vena cava for periods of 1 day to 6 months. The cells, pseudointimal linings, and prostheses will be studied using light, transmission and scanning electron microscopes.